Time's Wild Love PART ONE of TWO
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: PRTF/WF/Forever Red AU. Eric can't stand Taylor, well okay, he can but she drives him mad sometimes.E/T SPOLIERish for Forever Red & Time Force VS Wild Force crossovers. For my beloved Mikey's b-day. Part 2 will be M-rated to go with the end of this story


**Time's Wild Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

_**To my beloved Mikey for his birthday.**_

Eric passed back and fourth thought out the apartment that he shared with his best friend and fellow ranger, Wes.

"She's driving me mad!" he yelled for the thoundsand time that day.

"I know," Wes replied as he looked at the paper for a new apartment.

"She's insane," Eric said as he past Wes again.

"I know," replied Wes, once again, not looking at Eric as he took a red pen and made a circle around the apartment he wanted to look at for him and Jen.

Finally he stopped and looked at Wes, after 20 minutes, "And do you know why I put up with her?"

Wes replied the same time Eric did, but in a whispered tone, "Because I love her." then Eric nearly fell on the stool beside of Wes and said with a sigh, "She's going to be the death of me."

Wes looked at him finally and said, "I know."

XXX

A few days later, Wes was sitting on the couch watching the news, "It seems the _Wild Force Rangers_ are doing well for themselves."

"Yep," Eric said as he sat beside of him, looking a catalog.

"What's that a new gun catalog?" Wes asked.

"No. Jewelry store," Eric replied as he flipped, yet another page.

"That's nice," Wes said as he turned to the spots channel. It took him a minute to realize what Eric had said, "Quantum Ranger say what?!" he said as he flipped the TV off.

Eric held up the catalog, "Oh my god, your insane!" Wes yelled.

Eric smiled, "Yeah, I know. But I am having a hard time finding one for her. She's…" but he couldn't find the right words.

"Insane, crazy, nuts…" Wes tried to fill in.

"No, okay, yes, but I am the only one who's allowed to say that. I need something that's not to showy, but still shows her I care," Eric replied.

"Have you tried the year 3,000?" questioned Wes.

"What?" Eric questioned back as he looked at his friend.

"Yes. You know we do have friends from that time period who can possible help find a one of the kind, won't be seen here for another thousand years, kind of ring," Wes replied.

Eric thought about it for a second and smiled, "Yeah, maybe," then he go up and grabbed the communication device they had.

"Sup?" replied Trip, once the connection was made.

Eric looked at the green ranger with a stun look, "Where's the green hair?"

"Oh, yeah, well you see when Lina was born, she kinda well…she didn't like my hair and I had to cut it off and let it grow to it's normal color."

"Wait, you got married? To who?" Eric questioned.

"Katie. Who else?" Trip smiled.

Eric thought about it for a second, "I guess that makes since. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would be able to help me. I am trying to find the prefect engagement ring for Taylor and I can't seem to find anything."

Trip stop to think about it for a second, "I can direct your call to the jeweler who helped me if you like?"

"That would be great. Thanks," Eric smiled again.

"Sure thing," replied Trip. "Just give me a second here…" then the screen changed and android girl appeared, "Thank you for calling Aphrodite Jewelry Store, where we meet all of your love interests need. I am Karen, how may I help you?"

Eric wasn't sure if an android could help him, but he thought he give it a shot. "Um, yes, I am looking for the prefect engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Aw, yes. We have hundreds in stock and you can even custom make one. Please, tell me what you are looking for in a ring," replied Karen.

"Well, I am looking for something… something that repents her hard core, yet sweet side," Eric replied.

"Alright. Anything else? Does she have a hobby? What does she do for a living? Do you have a picture?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, but I can show you a picture," he replied as he pulled out his wallet and showed the android the picture of him and Taylor.

"Aw, I understand. Please wait while I try and match you up for the prefect ring," replied Karen as the screen went back to Trip, who was holding a baby in his arms and singing a lullaby.

"Trip?" Eric asked.

Trip turned around and smiled, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Alright, I guess. Still don't have androids here in our time. I hope they can find me a ring. This is so frustrating," Eric replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, and it gets worst. After the wedding they expect for gifts to be just as good as the engagement ring," Trip added.

Eric smiled, "Yeah, but it will be well worth it. So, how old is she?"

Trip smiled again, "One month and three days."

"You look like you are doing good," Eric commented.

"I try. She looks a lot like Katie though," he smiled.

"Her gem, is it red?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah. Don't know what kind of power she'll have, but I am sure it will be cool," he replied, with a big grin.

Just then there was a beep, "Aw, they are back."

"That was fast," Eric replied.

"Androids are," he said as he transferred the call.

"I believe I have found your ring," Karen replied as she showed Eric the ring.

The diamond was in the shape of an eagle feather and was mostly yellow, but the outside was trimmed in a deep red and it lay on a white and yellow intertwined golden band.

"Wow, that's prefect. Um, how much?"

"45,000 time credits or in your case, $2,500.00."

"Wow, that's a lot," replied Eric.

"And how would you like to pay. We expect all major credit cards or time credits."

"They use credit cards in the year 3003?"

"Yes, they easily convert to time credits," Karen replied.

Eric really wanted to get the ring for Taylor more than anything and he had more than enough money for it. It was the fact it was so much. Just then Wes came in, took his wallet, pulled out the card and showed it to the android who processed the information.

"Thank you Mr. Myers," replied Karen a second later.

"What the hell?!" yelled Eric, looking at Wes annoyed.

Wes smiled, "You have to let the damn thing breath."

Eric growled, then Karen spoke up, "We will send it by registered time mail and it should be at your door in 20 minutes. Thank you Mr. Myers," and the screen went back to Trip.

"How'd it go?" he asked. He was no longer holding his daughter.

"Alright, I guess," Eric huffed, once again looking annoyed at Wes.

"Um, okay?" Trip replied.

"It's alright Trip. No problem. Listen, we have to go. Tell Katie we said hi and we will talk to you later.

"Sure thing," then the scene disappeared.

"I ought to kill you," Eric replied in an anger tone.

"But you won't," Wes smiled.

"But I should," Eric repeated as he chased after Wes.

XXX

A few days later, Wes and Eric was called by Andros, the red _Space_ ranger to meet with him and a few other people for a special mission.

"Once everyone is here, thing will be explained," replied Andros.

"Alright," Eric replied as he looked at his watch.

"Dude, chill, whatever it is, I am sure you will still make it back for your date," Wes said as he looked at his best friend.

"I know, but I am nervous as it is. And I kinda promised her I would be there no matter what," he added.

"She's a ranger and she above all others should know that things happen when we don't want them too," Wes said.

Eric sighed, "I hope you are right. I just really love her and today_ is_ her birthday and all. I just don't want to mess things up," just then a yellow truck pulled up with Carter Grayson and Cole Evans, the red _Wild Force_ and fellow ranger to Taylor, and the red _Light Speed Rescue_ ranger, and once co-team member with the two_ Time Force Rangers_.

"Wow, it's good to see you guys again," replied Cole as he got out of the vehicle and walked over and shook Eric and Wes's hands.

"Yeah, it is. How have you been?" asked Eric.

"Good. You do know today is Taylor's birthday, right?" Cole questioned the Quantum Ranger.

"Yeah, and I have a really cool gift to give to her, then we got a call from Andros and now all of this. I am not certain if we will make it or not. I hope so."

"I am sure if you give her a call, she'll understand," Cole replied.

He looked at Wes who had a, _'told you so,' _look on his face, "Don't," Eric replied.

"Don't what?" Wes smirked.

"Don't even say I told you so," Eric nearly growled.

"Aw, but it's so much fun," Wes picked back.

"Wes, are you sure you should? He looks like he's about to kill," commented Carter.

"I can take him," Wes replied with a smile.

"Here Q-Rex," Eric smirked back.

Wes's face turned to panic, "You wouldn't."

"Here Q-Rex, come to papa," Eric smirked, pretending to call for the Q-Rex.

Wes started to back away and hide behind Carter.

Carter moved out of the way, "Don't get me involved!"

Just then a red car pulled up and the red _Turbo_ ranger, T.J. Johnson got out.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"Guys, I would like for you to meet T.J. Johnson, the red _Turbo_ ranger," Carter introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shocked their hands.

Finally Andros said, "The reason we are all here is because of General Vinjix is back and is causing trouble on the moon and we, _well he_, picked the team of red rangers to stop him."

"He?" questioned the group.

"Yes, may I introduce to you, Tommy Oliver, the red _Zeo_ ranger," said Andros as Tommy appeared.

He then explained more about the mission and Eric moaned and cursed under his breath, "Damn."

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked,

"Sorry. I want to help and I will. It's just I had plans with my girlfriend tonight. Tonight is her birthday and well…" he then pulled out her engagement and showed it to them.

"Damn!" replied the group in amazement.

Tommy smiled and patted his shoulder, "I've been there. It was the second best day of my life."

"What was the other one?" Eric asked.

"The day I married Kat. I promise, you will make it back in time for your date. If not…I am sure she will understand. She is a ranger."

Eric sighed, "I know. I guess a ranger's work is never really done. Alright, I am in."

Just as they where about to bored the ship, when a motorcycle appeared, and the very first red ranger, Jason Scott; the _Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger,_ de-mounted from the bike and walked over, "You didn't think you was going to save the earth without me, did you?" he questioned Tommy.

Tommy walked over and hugged his best friend, "Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Sorry I was…rude earlier. I was celebrating with Kim."

"Oh, what? Or do I even want to know?" Tommy questioned.

Jason smiled, "Later," then they got onto the ship.

XXX

After the mission and they got back, they started to go their separate ways.

Eric looked at his watch, "Crap. I am late!" he then got into his truck and left, without Wes.

When he arrived, 40 minutes late to the restaurant, Taylor looked at him, annoyed.

"You're late!"

"I had to save the earth!" he replied back.

She smiled and hugged him, "I know. Cole called."

He leaned down and kissed her, "How'd I get so lucky?"

She kissed him back, "I am just that good."

The other red rangers stood on the outside of the indoor/outdoor restaurant and listen to and spy on Eric and Taylor, along with the other _Wild Force_ and _Time Force_ rangers.

A collective breath was let out and high-fives where given when they herd those immortal words, "Yes Eric, I will marry you," and some even saw one of the most intense, most mind blowing kiss.

"Damn," they all smiled.

Both Eric and Taylor smiled, they knew all along they where there, but couldn't careless.

Eric then looked at Taylor, "Would you like to take this somewhere private?"

Taylor smiled back, "I never thought you'd never ask."

Wes looked at Carter, "May I stay the night?"

Carter clapped his hand on Wes's shoulders, "Sure thing."

Tommy looked at Jason, "I better get back to Kat."

"And I better get back to Kim. Want to spare tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Tommy smiled as he and Jason took off.

Trip yawned, "I am glad it worked out."

Katie smiled and kissed her husband, "Me too. Come, let's get back home. There is only so much Circuit can do for Lina."

"Yep," and they left with the rest of the _Time Force_ rangers, expect Jen, Wes and Eric.

Jen walked over and said, "Why don't you instead stay with me?"

Wes looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I finally found a place and I wanted to show it to you earlier today, but then you go the call, and I had to wait."

Wes smiled, "Awesome!" Then he looked at Carter, "Um…'

Carter smiled back, "It's alright. I have someone in mind that can stay over," he said as he looked over and saw Dana leaning against the yellow rescue truck.

"Sweet. Well, you have fun," Wes smiled as he left with Jen.

"Trust me, I will," Carter replied as he walked over to Dana/

XXX

**Meanwhile…**

Eric laid in his bed, out of breath, holding Taylor close to him.

"Wow."

She snuggled close to him, "Wow doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

"Same here. I love you Taylor," he said as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"I love you too," she replied as she kissed his chest and her hand traveled down his stomach to his lower region, causing him to moan.

"Taylor? Round two?" he whispered in her ear.

"You know it," she said as she gently blew into him.

THE END

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY! I will update my other stories a.s.a.p. Check my profile for update for information.


End file.
